Series 4: The Cure
by kelseyylove23
Summary: Following a tragic accident after Raw, Kelsey's life will finally change. Will she forgive Seth? Or will Dean and her finally get their time together? Sequel to "Dancing with the Devil".
1. Chapter 1

I heard crying near me and felt a warm touch on my hand. I started stirring and opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights above me. I looked around to find myself in a hospital bed, entwined with little tubes stuck in me. I don't even remember what happened. All I know is, I got in a car accident and fainted. Then, I see my mother at bedside, tears flowing from her face. Chris was sitting on the otherside of my bed and my father was leaning against the wall, in front of me.

"Oh thank god!" My mother said and hugged me.

"Mom, your hurting me. Too much hugging!" I said, clenching my teeth.

Mom ignored me as the pain settled in.

"What happened?" I asked my mother.

"You got into a car crash!" Chris said.

"Yeah, I know that! But what happened after that?" I asked Chris.

"Well, you arrived very badly and bruised and you had to be sent to the emergency room. The doctor hasn't seen you yet." My mother said.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. It's already past midnight." My father said.

"Great. Now, I won't be able to get an sleep. Does Mr. McMahon know?"

"I just called him. He's going to come visit you tomorrow before he leaves."

"What about WrestleMania? I got a match?"

"The doctor said you won't be able to heal by then." Chris said.

Well, that killed my mood. Now, I don't have a match at WrestleMania. I was so heartbroken, I just laid back down as the medicine kicked back in and fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Seth sitting next to me.

"Hey." He said, not smiling.

I didn't say anything. I just wiped my eyes and yawned.

"We need to talk." Seth said.

"We don't need to say anything." I said, coldly.

"Kelsey, you have got to understand. I didn't talk to her about anything. I don't even know how this even came up. I haven't even heard from her in months until now."

"Save it. We both knew what was going to happen so we might as well let it happen now."

"What do you mean?"

"Seth..." I grabbed his hand and held it in my hands. "You know I love you very much... but this can't go on anymore."

Seth knew this was coming. "Kelsey... please. Someone is setting us up..."

"I don't know what to believe right now, Seth. I'm sorry." I said as Seth just pulled his head down, not even looking at me. I finally kissed him on the lips and brought his eyes to me. "I love you, Seth. I always will."

Seth didn't even say it back. He just got up and stormed out of the room. He looked like he was battling his tears from not falling. I was lucky to see one tear come down his face to show that he actually cares. There was some doubt in me. Was he actually telling the truth or was he playing an act? The tear I saw looked very real. So, I started having second thoughts but it's too late now. I made up my mind.

After crying my eyes out, I fell asleep again. When I woke up again, I felt even more tired with the puffy eyes from crying. I decided to watch TV as the nurses gave me hospital food. I don't mind hospital food unlike everyone else. I can't be very weird sometimes. Scratch that, make that ALL the time.

Then, there was a knock at my door. When I invited them in, I started to feel better. Dean came in with two dozen red roses in his hand.

"Wow, look at you. Being all romantic." I said, giggling.

"And I'm never romantic!" Dean said, as he laid the roses down and sat beside me. "How have you been?"

"Aside from this, shitty... I just broke up with Seth. I couldn't deal with him anymore." I said.

"Yeah, I've heard. That's why I wanted to see if you were okay." Dean said.

"I'm... better." I said, clearly lying.

"Well, since you're single again, do you wanna...?"

"Not yet. I want to though." I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, now laying down with me.

"That's fine but you are going to do something for me." He said.

"And what is that?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Be my date for the Hall of Fame." He said.

My heart immediately started jumping up and down, doing backflips. Seth and I were supposed to go together but since we're officially over, I'm single again. I can't pass this up.

"I don't know if I'll be healed 'til then." I said.

"You will. Come on, please. I have no date whatsoever."

I just thought about it more. I really want to have a date for the Hall of Fame but I don't want to go in there with a crippled arm. Oh, fuck it.

"Yes. I'll be your date." I said, smiling.

He was grinning so big, making his face freeze the whole time he was with me. We cuddled as we watched TV for the rest of the night. For once, I feel better about Dean. He was first, very psychotic but now, I think he's really trying to sweep me on my feet, which worked. Even though I still love Seth, it's over between us.

The next morning, Dean stopped by to kiss me on the cheek before he left with the guys to start touring again. Roman stopped in too but there was no sign of Seth. They said that he was waiting in the car and didn't want to come up. Can't blame him after what I did to him. As they said their goodbyes, they were on their way. Kaitlyn and Layla managed to stop by and talk with me for a little bit. Even AJ, which was weird. So many people came by and handed me stuffed animals and flowers. I think I had to get about two boxes enough to take it with me. When Vince came to see me, he said I'll be getting one month off since my injury.

When I finally got released, I headed home with Chris and my parents. I didn't stay at my apartment since I was still recovering. I decided to stay with them until I got better. So I'm going to be living through hell until I get better, getting drugged up every day and being babied by my mother. Since Dusty Rhodes found out about my injury, he told me I can return when I can wrestle again. Now, I'm really depressed.

I started doing physical therapy for my arm sooner so I could get this damn cast off my arm. Even though it hurts, it's getting better. Besides, it's getting me something to do.

Later in the week, I went out with Matty and Amber to help me find the perfect dress to wear for the Hall of Fame. I hate trying on dresses with a passion. I always get so frustrated when nothing fits me. Even when I think it'll work and I try my hardest, it never works.

"Let's just go." I said, sitting down and laid my head in my hand.

"Come on, Kels! Don't give up! You have a date! Don't you want to impress him?" Matty said to me.

"No, I'm going in my grandmother's clothing." I said and they looked at me, confused. "Joking!" I finally just huffed and got up.

Finally, I stopped in my tracks. I saw a beautiful white sweetheart dress on a hanger in front of me. I took a closer look at it. The dress had beautiful crystals on the body, most of the crystals were at the top instead of the bottom, leaving all white at the bottom. It was my size, as so it said. I had to try it on.

It was hard getting into it at first because of my bad arm but when I looked in the mirror, I was amazed. I felt like a princess. It was perfect. I watched myself in the mirror, trying to recognize the girl in the white dress. It's me. I test walked back and forth to the mirror. The dress flowed along with me ever so slowly. It also has a high slit for that sexy look.

"Oh my gosh. Kelsey, please get that!" Matty said.

"Yeah, you look good!" Amber said.

I smiled as I observed my dress even further. "This feels like a dream. Is it?"

"Definitely not." Amber said.

"I've never found anything this beautiful in my entire life." I said.

"Get it. Now!" Matty said, tugging me.

I looked back at the mirror and seeing myself in this beautiful dress. I don't even look like myself. I look different. I finally smiled and looked at them.

"Let's get some shoes for this bad boy." I smiled and they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3:00 in the morning when my alarm buzzed. I had a big grin across my face. Weeks and weeks have passed, doing physical therapy on my arm and being drugged like some kind of some junkie was hell but today, I've been waiting for this day. I'm finally going to New Jersey for WrestleMania.

I put on my clothes as quick as I could but still moved very slowly because of my arm. At least, I got my cast off and managed to borrow Cena's little black sling that he gave me when I was in the hospital.

I pulled Chris out of his bed, who was still asleep and got him dressed. My parents were already in the car waiting for us. I was so excited that my parents get to go and watch the show. Even though I was scheduled to have a match at WrestleMania, it got cancelled because of the stupid accident. That's the only thing depressing.

Chris was arguing the whole way to the airport, saying we could've waited until the sun woke up. I was about to say 'shut the fuck up' but I kept my big mouth shut because of my parents in the car. Even on the plane, Chris was still arguing. I finally just slapped him and he just stuck his tongue out.

The sun has risen up over the horizon as we touched down on New Jersey. As soon as we got out of the plane, we looked around and see WrestleMania signs all over. Chris was a lot more chipper then.

All of a sudden, I fell a slight poke on my arm and I jumped to see Dean Ambrose standing behind me.

"You need to stop scaring me like that." I said him and he laughed.

"Well, you need to stop being so skittish." Dean said.

"She can't help that. She's had that problem since-" Chris began before I kicked him in the knee.

As we were getting our luggage, Dean stood beside me, talking with my parents. I even glared at them to make sure they don't mess up. My mother smiled but my father just had this 'whatever' face. After we got our luggage, Dean even offered to carry some of mine.

We got to the hotel with bags being loaded into several carts. My parents are getting to stay in one room while Chris is planning to stay with Seth. After what has happened to us, he's still trying to stay into my life when he texted him to room with him. I kinda laughed at this thought but yet, I was still upset. Don't call me a heartbreaker, but hearts have to get broken somehow. As for me, I'm staying with Kaitlyn and Layla so we can get ready for the Hall of Fame.

"So... can I see your dress?" Dean nudged at me.

"Uh... no sir! I want you to be surprised!" I said.

"Oh come on. Just a peek..." he said.

"No!" I said, playfully pushing him away.

"Fine." He said, pouting.

"That won't work!"

Then, I hear a faint 'hey' in the distance. I looked and saw Layla, waving at me from the lobby doors.

"Finally, you made it here!" Layla said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, so Kaitlyn here yet?" I said.

"Yeah, she just got here before you did. She's up there unloading her stuff."

"Alright, I might as well go up there too." I said.

"Go on ahead sweetie. We'll tell you when we get into ours." My mother said to me.

"Yeah, me too. See you later." Chris said as he headed inside.

"Let me help you with your bags." Dean said as he grabbed my luggage.

Layla smiled at me as we made our way up to our room on the tenth floor. Kaitlyn opened up the door for us and sees Dean with all my luggage.

"You didn't have to do this, Dean."

"I needed to work the extra pounds off what I just ate anyways." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. My number is 1232 if you want to come up."

"Sure."

"See you around." He said, as he walked away.

"See ya." I murmured as I watched him walk back to the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaitlyn said.

"I think these two have something..." Layla smiled.

"Kelsey, please..." Kaitlyn began.

"Hey! He actually wasn't that bad." Layla said to Kaitlyn.

"Still, I don't trust him..." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh stop it..." I said as I walked in.

We finally dropped the subject and started enjoying ourselves. We went to a New York Yankees batting practice as a part of the Hurricane Sandy Relief. I sported a white sparkly all over sequined baseball hat with the Yankees logo in the front from Victoria's Secret, a navy V-neck t-shirt, shorts, and white converse. Even though I'm not much of a baseball fan, but it was pretty cool to meet all those famous players. Then, later that night, we got invited to the Sandy Relief Party. I took my parents and my brother along with me so they could help. As helpful as I was, my dad bided a lot. Today ended so quickly and yet, there was so much to do. As soon as I got to the hotel, I finally crashed.

I woke up the next morning with Kaitlyn landing on me. I screamed as I wrestled her off of me. Now, I was in a bad mood. It was 5:00 in the morning. We had to get up and get ready for the fans at WrestleMania Axxess. I got dressed in a grey Guns N Roses tank, black blazer, jeans, and black converse with my hair up in a pony tail. I sat in my booth, having my picture taken and giving out autographs, here comes Chris with coffee in his hand.

"Oh, you are a lifesaver." I said, as he hands me my coffee.

"How you been?" He said.

"Tired." I said, as I put a sign on the table that said, "I'll be back around 7:00."

"I bet it's tiresome when you've been here all day." He said as we leaned over the railing to look over the place.

I was looking around and I saw The Shield's booth on the other side. I see Dean signing all of their fans belonging but then I see Seth, he looked terrible. He looked like he hasn't slept in months. I felt kinda bad now, just seeing him. He puts a smile on his face for the pictures but when they're gone, he goes back to being mopey and bored. I didn't look at him.

"I know you still care about him." He said and I looked at him. "Seth."

"Be quiet." I said.

"Kelsey, you can't just pretend like nothing happened between you two. It's been weeks since you've talked to him."

"It doesn't matter. Leigh proved it to me."

"Honestly, I don't think he was lying."

"What? You believe him?" I looked at him.

"I'm not saying I believe him. I'm just saying... you don't know what happened."

"I might not know... but I don't want to know." I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go back to my booth."

"Kelsey, you just got on break." He said.

"Well, now..." I took the break sign off my table. "I'm not on break. NEXT!" I yelled and the line formed instantly.

As I was signing autographs, I can still hear Chris's words in my mind. 'You don't know what happened.' I looked over at Seth, who was signing autographs but then he looks over and catches me looking at him. I just looked down and went back to my work. That look that he gave me, sent a clear message and made me doubt myself. I could see what he was saying to me. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face. He was saying:

"Please... Take me back..."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! Things have been going so good lately! I've been focusing more on my stories again! Aside from that, I got 1st place on my solo at Masquerade and will be able to go to Nationals! I am so excited! This is my first time ever! As a celebration, I get to see WrestleMania tomorrow night! I will type the results Monday!)**

I woke up the next morning by Kaitlyn's sudden tackle on me, telling me to get up. I started cursing up a storm as I pushed her off and headed to the shower. Layla was already doing her makeup as I past her. On my way to shower, I stopped by the closet and pulled out my white dress. Layla'a jaw dropped and her mascara when I pulled it out.

"Where did you get that dress?" Layla said.

"A mall back in my town. Isn't it beautiful?" I smiled, admiring its beauty.

"Who made it?"

"Tony Bowls."

"No wonder! Was it expensive?"

"Yes, but so worth it!" I smiled even bigger.

"I can do your makeup!" Layla said, jumping at me.

"I would love that!" I said, hugging her.

"Would you two stop? We still got Axxess today and tomorrow! Focus!" Kaitlyn said.

"Hey, we were just excited about-" I began.

"Kelsey, get to your shower. We're late anyways."

I frowned and murmured 'killjoy' as Layla laughed and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and watched tv.

At Axxess, I was signing autographs as usual and went on my breaks, drinking coffee all day to keep up the energy. While I was sightseeing the whole place, I saw Bo wrestling against Corey Graves so I walked over to cheer him on. Bo was finally out of the hospital after that huge incident with Bray Wyatt. After Bo got the three pin on him, he saw me and walked over to give me a hug.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm better. Just determined to get him back..." Bo said.

"I know... If you ever need me, I'll always be here for you, buddy. Oh, and by the way, about what happened back on NXT-" I began.

"Kelsey... this wasn't your fault." He said.

"Still, feels like it."

"Stop beating yourself up, you're fine."

"Whatever you say... I'm just glad you're okay."

"Since you're here, do you mind I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Now, I don't know if... if you're going with anybody... but..." He began.

"Spit it out, Bo. What is it?" I laughed.

"I was wondering... if you had a date to the Hall of Fame tonight. Now, I know it's sudden but I don't have a date. If you don't, maybe we can go together." He blushed.

I didn't think of that. If Dean didn't ask me, I could've went with Bo, since he's my best friend.

"Dang it Bo! You could've told me sooner! I'm already going with Dean."

"Dean Ambrose?"

"Who else did you think that was named Dean?"

"I don't know." He laughed. "Please, be careful around him."

"Bo, he's fine. He's changed since we've been talking."

"Of course, well, I'll see you around tonight."

"Sure! See you later!" I said as I left.

As I continued walking back to my booth, I felt bad about rejecting Bo. He seemed really disappointed when I told him I was going with Dean. Most importantly, he told me to be careful. Why is everyone so hostile around him? They need to get over it.

Then, I see The Shield's booth ahead of me and they were all signing autographs. Dean spots me and lures me over.

"Come sit by me." He said, patting on the chair.

"I can't. I'm going back to my booth."

"Not for a little bit." He said, checking his watch.

"You know my schedule?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, I have my resources." He smiled. "So tell me. What does your dress look like?"

"No! You'll see it tonight! So stop asking me!"

Oh well... I tried." He shrugged.

I laughed. "Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Wait a minute, am I picking you up or meeting me there?"

I looked at him and looked at Seth. Dean exactly knew what I decided.

"Oh, I understand. I'll meet you there."

After Axxess closed for the day, I headed back up to the hotel with Kaitlyn and Layla to get ready for the Hall of Fame. As Layla an Kaitlyn were already dressed, I put on my dress and walked out to show them. They were amazed.

**(If you guys want to see what the dress looks like, go to New York Dress and the dress is under Tony Bowls La Gala or just type Tony Bowls 113538 in the description. It's a beautiful dress. Tony Bowls has to have the best dresses out there.)**

"Wow! Kelsey, you look so beautiful! Dean is going to be blown away!" Layla said.

"Finally, you're not wearing black for once." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Very funny, Kaitlyn. Black makes me look tough but this is a special occasion. So shut up." I said.

"Let me do your makeup and hair." Layla said as I sat down in front of the bathroom mirror.

Layla did a really good job on my makeup. I only wear foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. That's it. Nothing else. When Layla was done, she started doing my hair. She straightened it and used the curling iron on the ends to make it still have some little waves. I was all ready for tonight.

Layla rented us a limo for tonight. I was amazed when I came outside. How could Layla afford this? The limo driver opened the door for us and we went inside. We were now heading to Madison Square Garden for the Hall of Fame. I loved being in New York. Such a beautiful city. I remember I went to see Wicked with Mallory one time on a band trip, before she rejected me out of her life. There was a lot of fun times back then.

Finally, we arrived at Madison Square Garden. The limo driver opened the door for us again and grabbed our hand to help us out of the car. Inside was gorgeous. I haven't been here since TLC last year when I was still accompanying Punk to the ring. Everyone was wearing suits and dresses, looking sharp. Kaitlyn was probably the only one here that was wearing a short dress.

"Wow. Our first time Kait." I looked at her and she nodded.

"Where's Chris?" She said.

"My brother Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting with him since I'm his date."

"I bet he's nervous." I smiled at her.

"Come on, we're just going as friends. Besides, he wanted to go so badly."

"Of course."

All of a sudden, I see Dean with Roman and Seth. Dean looked so good in a black suit and tie and his hair pushed back like his always was in his Shield attire.

"Oh my god. There he is." I said.

"Go get 'em, girl." Layla said as she and Kaitlyn walked away.

My heart was now stuck in my throat. I was so nervous. As I walked through the crowd and closer to The Shield, I felt like I was going to explode. Then Dean sees me, his eyes grew wide. I blushed when I approached him.

"Wow." He said.

"That's it? Wow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm speechless." He smiled.

I smiled. I peeked over at Seth and he walked away to talk to Bo, who was still his friend. I met Roman's fiancé and his daughter, who has got to be the most cutest girl in the world. She attached to me right then.

As we were walking down to our seat, Dean had his arm around my waist, which made me melt instantly but also made me extremely nervous because of Seth behind us. As we sat down near the front row, Dean sat on the right side of me while Roman's fiancé sat on my left side. Aside from Seth's ex-girlfriend Leigh, this woman was very enjoyable to talk to. Even her daughter wanted to sit by me but she had to sit between her father and her mother.

The show started very emotional. Mick Foley being inducted, then Bob Backlund, Trish Stratus, Bruno Sammartino, Donald Trump, and finally, Booker T. I remembered Booker T starting to cry while he was on stage, which made me tear up. After it was over, the only thing left is WrestleMania tomorrow night.

Kaitlyn and Layla waited for me outside but Dean insisted on taking me home. Seth drove back to the hotel with Chris so it was just Roman, his family, Dean, and me. As we got to our hotel, Dean walked me to my room. We stood outside the door, silent.

"I had a great time tonight." I said.

"Me too. Aside from you crying." He laughed.

"Hey! Booker T started crying, which made me cry! Not my fault!"

"Oh whatever, cry baby." He said as I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

I was about to knock on the door but Dean stopped me and I looked at him. He pulled me by my waist, looking me into his eyes. Finally, our lips touched. It felt like heaven, like I was floating on a cloud. I wrapped my arms around his neck to enjoy more of his kiss. Then, he started getting more intense, biting my lip and inserting his tongue in my mouth. I tugged on his hair, wanting more. Finally, we pulled away and gasped for air.

"Wonderful ending to a perfect night." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm guessing you and I are..." He began.

"If you want to." I said.

"Oh, I want to."

"Then, I guess we are." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled. "Goodnight." He said as he kissed me again and walked away.

As he disappeared into the elevator, I turned toward the door.

"You guys can open the door now." I said as the door opens and Layla and Kaitlyn's head popped out of the opening. "Again, with the eavesdropping?"

"We couldn't stand it." Layla said.

"Of course you didn't."

"You know, Seth is not going to like this." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..." I said as I went inside and the door closed behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Again, Kait?" I asked, after she tackles me when I was still asleep.

"Come on, get happy. Tonight is WrestleMania!" She smiled.

I looked at her and then, it hit me. I started screaming and I hugged her tightly. Layla throws a pillow in our direction, telling us to shut up. So, we decided to tackle her too and we all laughed. Tonight was WrestleMania. This is going to be exciting.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at my door. Kaitlyn got up and went to open it as Layla and I got ready for the day. I got dressed red plaid shirt, jeans, and combat boots. As I was straightening my hair, Kaitlyn pops her head in the bathroom.

"It's your boyfriend."

I blushed and I felt my heart doing flip flops.

"Do I look good?" I asked Layla, who was doing her makeup.

"You look beautiful." She said.

I walked out and took a deep breath as I opened the door. He was in his WWE jacket and a baseball cap.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey there."

"Let's go." He said, putting an arm around my neck.

"Go?" My head tilted sideways.

"Get breakfast with me."

"Where to?"

"There's a local diner across the street."

"Ok, let me tell Kaitlyn and Layla." I said, headed back to the door.

"Don't worry, I already told Kaitlyn. So let's go, I'm hungry!" He said, grabbing my hand as we headed to the elevator.

We walked out of the elevator, hand in hand. Superstars were looking at us, some disgusted and some smiled. We walked into the diner and ordered coffee. We talked about the Hall of Fame last night and what we should be expecting in tonight's WrestleMania.

"We're going to destroy them, like everyone we faced." He said.

"You don't know that." I said, taking a bite of my piece of bacon.

"What? You don't believe us?" He said.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you. I mean, come on, the Big Show is in their corner. They have a big advantage here."

"You know what we can do, right?" He said, leaning over.

"Yeah, I know. Triple Powerbomb. Oooooooohhhhh." I said, acting not impressed.

"I can do more than that with you. You need to be scared." He smirked.

"Oh eat your eggs." I said, taking a sip of coffee and raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat back down. "I'll deal with you later."

Then, I see Seth walk in with my brother. Oh crap. Then Seth sees us and freezes.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much. About to get breakfast." Seth said.

"Hey Kels." Chris said, feeling awkward.

"Hey bro." I said.

We all stayed silent. Now, it was getting awkward.

"Seth, this place is packed. Let's go to the one next to it."

"I'm with you." He said as he was the first one out.

Chris looked at me and shrugged as he left. Dean and I looked at each other and went back to talking. Dean didn't even dare touch the subject about Seth. He knows I still care for him and knew that my decision was heartbreaking.

After breakfast, we took a taxi and headed over to the arena for Axxess. We hooked hands as we walked in, people even stared at us and girls started crying. Well, I'm definitely going to get some hate mail tonight. During Axxess, I got approached by one of my former dance partners, our own Miss America, Mallory Hytes Hagan. My face glowed but I decided to play it cool.

"Well, hi there! You want a autograph?" I smiled.

"Oh yes please!" She said.

"Who should I make this out too?" I said.

"Mallory Hytes Hagan, please."

"Of course." I said as I signed the autograph.

"Also, can you maybe make more?"

"Sure, how many?"

"How about 60?"

I looked up at her, confused and then all of a sudden, little kids from the dance studio back at home attacks me with hugs. I was grinning from ear to ear, seeing all of my little ones that I've teached, now here in New Jersey.

"Hey guys! What a surprise!" I said, putting a tiny one on my lap.

We took thousands of pictures with the kids, separately and one group picture along with Mallory. Mallory and I even shared our own picture. It's been so long since we've had a picture together, now that she's on the road 24/7. On my break, I was walking around with Kadie and Claudia, who were also my former dance partners. We even stopped by The Shield's table.

"Hey baby." Dean said.

"Hey." I said as he kissed me.

"Who are these two lovely ladies?" Roman asked and they giggled.

"These are my friends, Kadie and Claudia. Claudia was with me backstage at the Royal Rumble."

"Would you two like autographs?" Seth asked.

"I would!" Kadie said.

"Uh... yeah!" Claudia said as they grabbed a program and The Shield started signing.

After they got their autographs, Dean patted me on the behind and I rolled my eyes and smiled as we walked away. I ignored the fact that Seth didn't like that one bit.

"Oh my god... Now I know, there is more than one sexy human being other than Channing Tatum." Kadie said and I laughed.

"Yeah, those three were pretty fine." Claudia said, looking at them.

"Now, hold on, Dean and Roman are untouchable. Roman's got a fiancé and a daughter. Dean's mine, as you saw. Seth's single for all I know."

"I thought you and Seth were going out." Kadie said.

I huffed. "Not anymore."

"What happened?" Claudia asked.

I just looked at them. "I rather not. No offense." I said, as we continued to walk around the arena.

Since it was the last day of Axxess, we got let out early to get ready for WrestleMania. I headed to the gym with Dean and Roman as Seth met us there. Dean was helping give pointers in the practice ring, since my cast was off. Dean was a little hesitant on playing with me in the ring but I reassured him that I was fine. As Dean grabs me by the waist from behind, he smiles.

"This is actually kind of kinky." He said, whispering in my ear. "Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah." I said with my tongue sticking out.

He grabbed a full load of my hair and pulled me up and kissed me passionately. I jumped on him and I wrapped my legs around him. I even teased him by pulling his lower lip and biting his ear. He loved that.

"You really don't want to do that." He said and I smirked at him. "Seriously, stop. You're killing me here."

"And there's nothing you can do about it." I said, kissing him.

"Baby, I'm getting horny here and I need to focus on my match." He said.

"How about this?" I said, getting off of him. "If you win, I'll give you your prize."

"And what is that?" He said, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Oh, you know." I said, winking at him.

"What if I lose?"

"Well, you get nothing." I laughed.

"That's cold." He said. "But you know we're going to win."

"We'll see." I said, as I leaped out of the ring and winked at him.

"Damn..." He said, watching me leave.

Finally, it was time to head over to Metlife Stadium for WrestleMania. I grabbed my purse and left with Kaitlyn and Layla in their car. Chris was also with us, as he kissed our parents goodbye and got into our car. It was extremely cold afternoon, even though it was spring. I even put on my toboggan so my hair wouldn't blow too much. Kaitlyn, Layla, and I went into the women's locker room as we set our stuff down. All of a sudden, I get a text from Dean, telling me to meet him on the left side of the arena under the bleachers. As I walked over there, I felt a little nervous being in Seth's plain of sight but seeing Dean smile at me was pure bliss.

"You ready?" I said, massaging his shoulders.

"I'm pumped."

"I know you are."

"Is our deal still in motion?" He smirked.

"Yes... Dean." I said, hesitantly looking over my shoulder at Seth, who was ignoring us.

Finally, their music hits and they walk out. Dean was the last one to walk out so I gave him a good luck kiss and left. I was watching the match backstage and it was pretty entertaining. I definitely love when Big Show ripped off Dean's shirt. Dean sure knows how to work off that body. He looked pretty good with just his pants on. Then, Seth's shirt got ripped off. He didn't look too bad neither. They got a vicious beating from the team of Sheamus, Orton, and Show but still won the match and came out on top. Dean told me to come and wait for him after his match so I did. They came in all sweaty and hot, I had admit, I got the vapors being around these men. Dean came in shirtless like he did in mid-match and I almost fainted. He looked so amazing up close. He opened his arms for me to get a hug but I nodded.

"No thanks, I don't want you're sweat all over me."

"Oh, you'll be getting it tonight." He whispered.

Oh, right. The deal. Crap, I forgot all about it. At first, I didn't feel like it but when I kept looking at his gorgeous body, I started to have second thoughts. I mean, damn...

As I kissed him and he threw a shirt on, I joined up with Layla, Kaitlyn, my parents, and Chris up in the skybox. The crew had snacks and drinks laid out for us. As I sat with Layla and Kaitlyn, we watched the festivities go on. Curtis or known as Fandango won his first match against Jericho. I still call him Johnny Curtis, not Fandango. Kane and Daniel Bryan retained their titles about Ziggler and Big E. Now, Big E. is a great friend of mine, one of the most sweetest people I know. Too bad, he's hanging out with the crazy skank. And Alberto Del Rio retained his title against Jack Swagger.

All of a sudden, it was almost time for Triple H's match, so I went down there to see him. He was talking to Stephanie when I got there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said.

"No, you're not. What's up?" Stephanie said.

"Ok... now, I was wondering-"

"No." He said.

"But you didn't know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask me if you could accompany me to the ring."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He was right.

"Kelsey. It's too dangerous for you."

"Besides, you're still trying to recover from your accident." Stephanie butted in.

"I'm better! It's not like it's an annoyance." I said, looking at my black sling.

"No. You stay back here." He said.

"Fine... If that's what you want." I frowned.

He left behind the curtain after his music hit. As soon as Stephanie turned her back, I walked out there. Triple H was already in the ring with Lesnar, making eye contact with each other. As soon as Triple H saw me, he got out of the ring and pushed me back. Then, Lesnar attacks him from behind and smirks at me. I stood at ringside as Triple H was demolishing Lesnar, cheering him on. All of a sudden, Heyman gets on the apron to distract him while Lesnar was getting back up. Then, I hit him with the most sweetest Enzigiri on the top rope. Out of nowhere! The crowd went nuts! That's when I realized that I just had my first WrestleMania moment. Triple H smirked but as soon as he turned around, caught Lesnar before he did his F-5.

Later on in the match, Heyman did it again but as soon as he saw me, he started running and Lesnar jumped in my way. I started getting skittish so out of the hype of the moment, I slapped Lesnar right across his face. Wow, Kels. One way to get him mad. He looked at me with the most angriest look you've ever seen him and that's when Triple H stepped in and kicked his ass. Finally, he won the match.

I got into the ring and held his hand up high and hugged him. Out of anger at me coming out, he hugged back anyways.

"What is wrong with you?!" He said, as his smile then turned to rage at me as soon as we stepped in the curtain.

"Yes, what were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt." Stephanie said to me.

"But looked how it turned out! I kicked Heyman out of the apron and slapped Lesnar across his face!" I smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty gutsy but stop endangering yourself!" He said.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "At least, I got my WrestleMania moment."

"Yeah, you did... And I'm proud of you." He said, rubbing the top of my head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you nuts?" Kaitlyn said, as she and Layla hugged me.

"Guys, I'm fine." I said, pushing them away.

"We're just lucky you didn't get hurt again!" Chris said.

"Next time Kelsey, you stay up here." My father said.

"Dad..." I moaned.

"KELSEY!" He screamed, making everyone jump.

"Okay..." I said as I sat down with Kaitlyn and Layla.

All of a sudden, Dean barges in, knocking over Chris's hot dog and Coke. He pulled me up and hugged me.

"Dean, I'm fine!" I said, trying to push away.

"Be quiet." He said, hugging me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Well, if you were worried about me then, you should be worrying about me now!" I said, my voice getting higher pitched.

"Kelsey, what you did was absolutely stupid..." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Dean sat with us with his arm around me for the rest of the night. He even got up to get me food and drinks. My god, I don't think Seth was THAT worried about me before. If he did, he would just text, not come up and try to kill me himself!

When WrestleMania was over, Dean and I took a taxi back to the hotel. As Dean pressed my number and his number, I looked at him.

"What about our deal?" I asked him.

"It can wait."

"Thank you because... I'm too tired tonight." I said, leaning on the elevator wall.

As I kissed him good night, the elevator doors closed shut and I started walking to the door. I put the room key into the slot and went in. Kaitlyn and Layla were already waiting for me inside the room. As we started watching TV, we got hungry again so we decided to go downstairs to get something to eat from the hotel's café. As I finished eating, I got more food to carry to the room so Kaitlyn and Layla went on without me. As I was walking towards the elevator, I got speared into the plants and hit my head on the mirror, cracking it. I shook my head as my vision started coming back. I saw the hotel crew, trying to fend this guy off then after that, everything went extremely dark.

Finally, I woke up to Kaitlyn and Layla, holding my head up and my parents and Chris on the other side of me.

"Did I die again?"

"Stop it." Kaitlyn said to me.

"What happened?" Chris said.

"I just got speared by some guy and I hit some plants and a mirror."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know!"

"Excuse me." said a young hotel clerk, walking over to us. "It was Brock Lesnar."

All of our mouths went opened after what we just heard.

"Lesnar?" Layla asked him.

"Yeah and let me tell you, he wasn't hard to notice." He said.

"No wonder. It felt like I was in a head on collision with a freight train." I said, trying to get myself up.

Then, I see Dean, Seth, and Roman running over to us. Dean got his knees and put my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Dean said, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"Lesnar speared Kelsey into some plants and a mirror. See?" Chris said, pointing to the broken glass on the floor and the half broken mirror.

"Now, what did I tell you?" Dean said to me.

"I didn't do anything. I was grabbing food when I was heading up and I got speared." I said.

"It doesn't matter, Kelsey!" Seth said.

I looked at him. This was the first thing he actually said to me in a long time. I was shocked.

"It could've been worse... And you know how ignorant you can be. So stop it." He said.

"She's still bleeding!" Layla said, pointing at my head.

"Crap!" Dean said, getting his bloody fingers out of my hair, not realizing it.

"I'll get the doctor." My father said as my mother and Chris left.

"We're going back up to get something. We'll be right back." Kaitlyn said as her and Layla ran to the elevator.

"You okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All I know is, I'm going to have a killer headache in the morning."

All of a sudden, Dean's cell rings and gets it.

"Hey... What?... Alright, hold on. Babe, I'll be right back." Dean told me then looked at Seth. "I won't be too long." He said as he walked outside.

It was just me and Seth. So, we stayed silent until finally he sat down near my head. He took out medicine from his pocket and took out 2 pills and gave it to me.

"It'll get you through the night." He said.

"I'm fine, Seth."

"Take. It."

I didn't hesitate so he helped me up as I swallowed the pills and took a swig of his water to get it down.

"Thanks." I said, leaning on the sofa next to him.

"You know, you really had me worried for a second. Even though, it was Lesnar, I was just glad he didn't put enough damage on you."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that." I chuckled.

"Look, for me and Dean's sake, don't ever do that again." He said and I nodded.

He huffed and I looked at him, seeing that sad expression across his face. I finally had the nerve to get the words out of my mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Seth looked at me and looked back at the floor, fiddling with his fingers. "I'm fine."

"Liar..." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Liar. I called you a liar. I know there's something wrong and I can tell by your face. I know you all too well, Seth."

Seth huffed and finally walked off to the elevator. I called out his name but he didn't come back. I knew what was going through his head. I'm not stupid. He still has feelings for me obviously, just seeing him proved that theory. Finally, Dean came back and noticed that Seth was gone.

"What did he do now?" Dean said, closing his cell and putting it into his pocket.

"Nothing. He just walked off."

"Oh." He said as he sat down. "You tired?"

"Hell yes." I said.

"Don't worry, you should be almost finished here."

Finally, the doctors came and observed me and told me that I need to get stitches to get the bleeding to stop and keep it from not getting infected. So, I had to go to the hospital that night as they put me to sleep in the ER and sewed me up real nice. After that was done, I got to go back to the hotel to get some sleep. I'm just glad that I didn't get to spend the rest of the night at the hospital... AGAIN.

When I got back into the hotel, Kaitlyn and Layla got grossed out about the 15 stitches in my head. I finally just told them to shut up and put a towel down on the pillow, incase of any spillage and laid in bed. I tried not to think about Seth but the way he's been acting lately has got me thinking. I know for sure that he still loves me. I can see it. No, scratch that... EVERYONE can see it. Now, the only opinion that matters now...

...is me.


	6. Chapter 6

Man, what a horrible and boring few weeks back at home. After what has happened back at the hotel, Vince ordered me to take a leave and heal up so I can get back in the ring.

I stayed in bed the least, while I spent most of my time at the dance studio, helping out with the little kids. My arm was healed and I was moving just fine so I didn't know why I had to take a leave. At least, I got to spend it with my kids. That was the only thing that made me feel better.

After weeks and weeks of therapy, I finally flew to London for Raw. When I finally touched down, it was a very cold outside. I was glad that I planned ahead and brought my lilac trench coat and my white scarf at hand. As soon as I got out of the plane, Dean was waiting for me. I smiled as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Can you help me with my coat? It's freezing." I said as I handed him my coat.

"Guess what?" He said as he helped me slip my arms in the sleeves.

"What?" I said as I started buttoning it up.

"I got us a room together."

I stopped and looked at him. A room together? I haven't slept with anyone except Seth. My god, I hope this won't be awkward.

"You okay with that?"

"Oh yeah! Just... unexpected." I said as I finished buttoning up my coat and tied my scarf to my neck.

"I thought it might be nice." He said, grabbing my duffle bag.

"It is. Trust me. You just caught me off guard is all."

As Dean and I were walking out of the airport, we grabbed a cab to our hotel and headed up to our room. I was a little nervous when I set my bags down. I sat down on the bed, looking at my surroundings.

"You okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah! Totally." I said, lying to his face.

"You know, I can get another room if you want." He said.

"No, I'm fine! It's just..." I stopped.

"Awkward."

"Yes."

"I don't feel that way. You're my girlfriend but if you really want me to leave..."

"No!" I got up and hugged him. "No."

"I can always sleep on the floor." He said, hugging me back.

"It's okay, I'll get over it. It's still kinda new to me." I smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He kissed me and left the room.

I sat back down on the bed as I turned on the television.

Later that night, Dean and I took a cab down to the arena. He helped me with my bags, even though he was trying to juggle them and his suitcase at the same time. He's such a sweet man.

As he dropped my bags down near the locker room, he gives me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying every minute of it. Then, I can start to feel Dean getting hungrier, biting my lip and sucking on it.

"Ok, stop. We can't make a scene." I said.

"Says you." He smirked and smacked me on the butt.

As the night started, I was in a black short skin-tight dress, no cleavage, and spikes on the shoulders with black high top Converse. I was planning on doing commentary with JBL, Cole, and Jerry Lawler late in the night for the #1 Contender's Diva Battle Royal.

I sat back and watched The Shield's match against Team Hell No and Undertaker. I can't believe he's back. I need to keep my mouth shut around him. He's doesn't know I'm his girlfriend and I rather not see his eyes roll to the back of his head. Undertaker was destroying them but he was rarely in the match. The Shield's only advantage was not to get Bryan or Kane to tag him. Great strategy. I rather see their lives intact. Eventually, The Shield won after Undertaker was attacking Roman and Seth and Kane went in after them, making another huge fight, leaving Dean with the pin on Bryan.

I smiled as I grabbed my Diva's Championship and headed to the ring. I sat alongside JBL, Cole, and Lawler as we all observed the Divas. I was keeping a close eye on Kaitlyn and Layla, hoping I would face them. There was another person I had my eye on, little AJ. AJ and I used to be great friends until I had to pick sides after AJ and Bryan broke up. Kaitlyn was right, she's a mental case. AJ jumps into Tamina's arms and just smiles.

"What is she doing?" Cole said and I just slapped my forehead.

Tamina pushes her off and kicks her right in the face. I cringed when I heard her little body fall to the mat. Later on the match, Tamina, Kaitlyn, and AJ were the only ones in the ring. AJ was still knocked out cold from Tamina's kick. After Kaitlyn eliminates Tamina, she looks at AJ and tries to pick her up but couldn't. She looks at me and I shrugged, confused at what to do. Kaitlyn manages to get her on her feet and near the ropes. Out of nowhere, AJ pushes Kaitlyn out of the ring and onto the floor. I was stunned. I got up and helped Kaitlyn up and glared at AJ, who returned a smile my way.

"You okay?" I asked Kaitlyn as she was being examined by the doctor.

"She fractured her shoulder again." The doctor said to me and then turned to Kaitlyn, "When did you start feeling it again?"

"Before I took that fall."

"I can't believe that AJ cheated. You should be the #1 Contender."

"I can expect that from her." She said as she felt pain in her shoulder.

"But I have to say, it was pretty sly though." I said, hating the fact I just said that.

"You can beat her. If I can, then you can too." She said, patting me on the hand and I nodded. "So, how are you and Dean?"

"Oh my gosh! You have to see the way he acts with me! I've never felt this better about Dean in my life! He's better than..." Then I stopped.

"Seth?" Kaitlyn said and I nodded. "You still have feelings for him."

"No I don't. I love Dean!" I smiled, trying to keep the lie buried.

"No. You do. Just admit it, Kels."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, turning towards the door to leave but Kaitlyn stopped me.

"Don't... lie to me."

"I'm not lying! Would you please let me go? There's nothing to talk about! I'm with Dean and that's all that matters now!" I said, trying to push her away but she blocks the door.

"You're not leaving until you admit it." She said as I kept trying to push her away from the door.

Finally, a doctor comes in, breaking the wall of her and the door so I walked out. Kaitlyn didn't even stop me. I finally just walked into the empty locker room and locked it behind me, trying to get away from the world. I saw something sticking out of my bag, looked like a picture, so I pulled it out. It was a picture of me and Seth back in Ring of Honor when he won the Ring of Honor World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, then I see another one, another one of me and Seth in FCW when he won the Jack Brisco 15 Championship and another one with FCW World Heavyweight Championship. The next one made me smile, a picture of Seth holding me up and hugging me when he became the inaugural NXT Champion. I think that was when I started to fall in love with him...

**_Minutes before the finals of the Gold Rush Tournament..._**

_"You ready?" I said, massaging his shoulders and placing my cheek upon his._

_"Just nervous." He said, looking out into the audience, who were calling his name._

_"Hey..." I said and he looks at me. "You got this. Trust me. You're stronger and better than Mahal!"_

_"That's not all the reasons." He looked back at the crowd._

_"That's right! You got the whole audience behind you!"_

_"That too but that's not the one I'm thinking of."_

_"Uh... Ate a great meal?" I smiled and he laughed._

_"No."_

_"Then, I got nothing!"_

_He turned to me and looked deep into my eyes and the word that flowed out of his lips made my heart jump, "You."_

_I paused and smiled. "Now, I can't take ALL the credit."_

_"You should. You have been there for me ever since we met each other, you were always that person to go to make me laugh when I needed one, to help me when I had problems with Leigh, you helped me through everything. Honestly, I couldn't be here without you."_

_I smiled "Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but uh-" I sniffed and popped the collar out of my leather jacket like I was cool, "TOOT TOOT." We laughed._

_Suddenly, Seth's music started._

_"Well, this is it." I said to him, getting nervous too._

_"Let's go and make history." I smiled and he held out a hand to me. "Together."_

_"Together." I said as I took his hand and nodded._

_As soon as we walked through the curtain, we let go._

I smiled as I kept looking at the picture. I can still remember him picking me up and twirling me around until he got dizzy. I was crying and he was too. Then, I saw another picture, as soon as I pulled it out, I started crying. It was a picture of Seth and I when we were dating, he was kissing my cheek. I dropped the picture instantly and felt the tears flow through my eyes and onto the picture.

"Kelsey! Are you alright?" A voice said.

It was Natalya. I can't let her see me cry like this. So I stopped immediately and grabbed some tissue from the bathroom to dry myself up.

"Yeah, I'm just changing! Hold on!" I said as I grabbed the pictures and shoved them back into bag before I unlocked the door for her.

"I was wondering why this door was locked." Natalya said, as she went toward her bag.

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled.

"Kelsey, why are you sniffing a lot and your eyes are red?"

"Oh... Getting sick, I think I'm catching the flu." I said as I blew my nose.

"Ew." She said.

"I know right?" I laughed.

After Raw was over, I fast paced to the car, trying to hide my face and keep the tears from dropping. It was extremely cold outside in London and it was snowing, which didn't make me feel any better. On my way to the car, I was hoping I would see Dean there, waiting for me like he said he would. When I got sight of the car, I stopped dead in my tracks. That wasn't Dean, who was waiting for me, definitely not Roman. It was Seth...

It was getting worse, standing out in the cold and carrying all of my bags. As soon as I dropped some of my bags, Seth looked at me and started walking over.

"Where's Dean?" I asked him, trying to act coldly.

"He uh... left already." He said, grabbing some of my stuff.

"What?!" I said, dropping the rest of them in response as he huffed and bent back down to pick them up. "Why?"

"He was getting sick, so Roman and I told him just to go on ahead and we'll pick you up."

"He didn't even text me to tell me..." I said, shocked. "So, where's Roman?"

"He went on ahead. I told him I'll take you there."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay?" He said, looking down at me.

"I'm fine. Just getting sick." I said, as I grabbed some of my stuff from him and put it in the backseat.

The car was warm when I got in, so I took off my scarf, buckled my seatbelt, and laid my head on the window, watching things pass by us as we drove off. The first half of the drive was silent. It took a little longer than I remembered. Tonight was such a long night, I just want to get into bed and forget it all. I can feel Seth's eyes crawling on me but I didn't pay attention.

"Got the seat warm for you." Seth finally said to me.

"Thanks..."

"It's crazy, isn't it? It's still cold here and it's swimsuit season back at home!"

"That's because we're in different time zones."

"Yeah..." He laughed but I didn't laugh and frowned. "Someone's not in a very good mood."

"That's because I'm not! I'm getting sick..."

"I'm sorry." He frowned even more.

I huffed. "It's okay... I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Well, how about this?" He said as he pulled a McDonald's bag out of the backseat and handed it to me.

My face lit up and I grabbed it from him. "My god, I've been starving all night!"

"I knew that would make you feel better!" He smiled.

Then, I stopped. "Did you get my usual?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you." I smiled as I reached in my bag and pulled a french fry. "Want a fry?"

"I'm good. I already had half of yours." He said as I looked into my bag. "I'm joking, Kel."

"Don't do that to me..." I said, putting a fry in my mouth as he laughed and continued driving.

On the last half of the drive, we were talking, laughing, and gossiping, having a good time. It was nice.

Finally, we got to the hotel. Seth grabbed my bags as I was finishing up the last bites of my burger. As the elevator hit Dean's and my floor, he dropped my bags in front of our door.

"You didn't have to do that. Where's your bags?"

"Still down in the car."

"Again, you didn't have to do that!"

"Nah, it's okay! I wanted to! Besides, I need the exercise!"

"No, you don't."

"Whatever you say." He said as another silence built. "Well, I guess I better get my bags."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you stopped sniffing and your eyes are more clearer and... sparkly."

"Sparkly?" I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess McDonald's made you feel better."

"I guess it did." I smiled at him.

"Well, get some Tylenol and get some sleep. You're going to need it before you big match with AJ."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said pulling the room card out of my purse.

"Hey..." He said and I looked at him. "If you ever need to talk to anybody about anything... don't hesitate to pick up the phone and talk to me."

I smiled. "Sure."

"Goodnight." He said to me.

"Goodnight, and thank you for the dinner."

"Just trying to help." He said as we parted ways.

I closed the door behind me and stood there for a good couple of minutes, leaning on the door. The room was dark, meaning that Dean was asleep. There he was, sound asleep on the bed, snoring. Seth never snored like that... Damn...

I slipped off my clothes and into some shorts and one of Dean's shirts that he gave me to sleep in, since I thought I was getting a room by myself and would be sleeping in my bra and underwear like I always do. As I got into bed, Dean woke up.

"Babe?" He said in a croaky voice.

"Yeah."

"Did you make it here okay?" He asked me.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I told him.

He turned over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I had to leave so early. Head was killing me."

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, didn't want to hear it.

"Turn around." He said as he pushed me to face him. "I really am sorry. Won't happen again."

"Let's just forget it, ok?" I asked him.

"Ok." He said as he kissed me on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep again, snoring in my ear. I turned over and looked at the window, seeing the moon shine through the sheer curtains. I just thinking about Seth. Why am I all of a sudden feeling warm and fuzzy? Was it Seth again? Or... Dean? It doesn't matter now. I'm with Dean and that's all that matters. But yet... I do miss Seth. Very... very much. I miss his gorgeous smile, the way he makes me laugh, everything about him. Tonight, when I was in that car with Seth... that flame came back and I could feel it. I just don't want to admit it but it's there. It was never put out. Now, the only thing is to keep it down.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey guys! I know this is not relating to the story but want you to take a moment and read this mini-story I posted. It's called "I Will Always Wait For You (A Army Girlfriend Story)". I have to say it's really good. I actually cried a couple of times so I think I did a pretty good job. If you know anyone that has a loved one in the service, please, don't hesitate to share it!)**

I felt a sudden brushing on my face, starting to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined through the window. I shaded my eyes from the sunlight and then I see Dean looking down at me, making me jump out of my wits.

"Damn, Dean. You scared me." I said, looking up at him.

"Sorry, I just love seeing you sleep." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

"Give me a minute." I said, pulling the covers over me.

Dean pulled the covers off and I groaned as I got up.

I put my curled my hair and put on my lilac trench coat, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots as Dean and I made our way down and outside the hotel. Again, it was freezing out so I put on my black gloves and scarf. We walked a couple of blocks to get to Starbucks. Even though it was that far away, I was glad to get my coffee. When we went inside, we saw Roman and Seth, sitting in a booth. Roman was looking out the window and Seth had his head on the table, still half asleep.

"I'll get you your coffee, babe." He said.

"Thank you baby." I smiled and I kissed him as I walked over to them. "Is Seth alright?"

"Yeah, he just didn't enough sleep last night." Roman said.

"I'm fine, man. I just need my coffee." Seth said, under his armpit.

"Me too." I said, as I sat next to Seth.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked me.

"I'm better." I smiled.

"That's good." He said as he laid his head back down.

"Your hair is all nappy. Hasn't even been brushed." I told him.

"I know that annoys you." He said.

"Damn right." I laughed.

"Brush my hair then. I know you got a brush in your purse." He said, looking up at me.

I hesitated but I shrugged and pulled it out. Seth turned away from me to let me brush his black and blonde hair.

"Not in my coffee, please." Roman said, pulling his coffee away.

"Well, get it away then." I laughed.

As I brushed his hair, it started to bring back memories. When we were dating, Seth always wanted me to brush his hair whenever he was sick or was feeling stressed. He's told me it always relaxed him. I would also put my fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp for a little bit. Man, that would knock him right out. That was some good times.

"There." I said as Seth smoothed back his hair.

"Got a hairband? I left one at the hotel room." He said as I grabbed one from my wrist and gave it to him. "Thanks." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"There you go. One caramel latte." Dean said, putting it in front of me, almost too hard, spilling some of the hot coffee on the table. "Whoops! Sorry!" I smiled as I took a sip of it. "Roman, why don't you sit next to Seth so Kelsey can sit next to me?"

Roman looked at me and just shrugged and switched seats.

Later that day, we dispersed from Roman and Seth and went shopping. I allowed Dean to take some of my bags while I ran around. I got so many shoes, shirts, even stuff I could wear to the ring. Then, we stopped at a sweet shop. I got some delicious macaroons on the way out. After that, we dropped my bags at the hotel room and went sight seeing. We went to see the Tower Bridge, St. Paul's Cathedral, Westminister Abbey, and the Houses of Parliament. We took thousands of pictures together, having a great time.

Finally, we stopped back at the hotel so Dean can get ready for his match on Smackdown with The Undertaker. I decided to stay at the hotel while he was working out. When it was time for Smackdown, I parted from Dean as he warmed up with the boys. I sat down and watched the night go on. I was only on Smackdown for Dean, not for me. I mean, I'm on the Raw roster, I don't have to worry for showing up on Smackdown.

Later in the night, I get a text from Dean, telling me to meet him so I did. I met him at some abandoned hallway, along with Seth and Roman. Roman was pacing up and down, his fists balled up. Seth was in the middle of his 'mosh pit' stage to help him warm up. Then, I saw Dean doing push-ups on the floor.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he jumped up and fixed the vest. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Really? You'll be tired." I said.

"Sure. I mean, you and I haven't the proper date yet." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's wait and see how you feel. But I would love to!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maybe a little dessert after..." He said, whispering in my ear, which made me smile.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"You still owe me from WrestleMania." He said, now biting me on the neck.

"Ok, Dean... not here." I said, pushing him away.

"Sorry." He said to me.

"At least, not in front of them." I told him.

"You're right." He said, as he started tapping his hands and fingers.

I went back to watch Smackdown, just in time for Dean's first match on Smackdown. As I was watching the match, Dean was doing really good at keeping The Undertaker down. Even though Undertaker made a huge comeback, he was doing pretty good. But... The Undertaker put him in the Hell's Gate and made him tap out. I was kinda glad he didn't lose because my brother and I worshipped The Undertaker, I look up to him as a role model. Then, it started to get nasty... Dean was losing his mind and Roman and Seth were beating him up. I was starting to get a sick of it. I mean, he's had enough! I can see the old Dean on the screen, smirking and being crazy as he was. Undertaker looked battered and beaten, trying to regain his breath. That's when they were about to set him for a Triple Powerbomb on the announce table. As soon as he collapsed, I looked away and shook my head in disgust. Now, this guy was a living and breathing legend, he didn't deserve that! I was so upset that Dean's anger got the better of him.

I stood out near the car, waiting for the three troublemakers. Then, I see Dean storming to the car, opening the trunk and smacking it closed. I looked at Seth and he shook his head to not bother him so I just got in the car and sat beside Dean. All of us were quiet on the way to the hotel. I can still hear Dean seething and can see his fingernails running on the leather. I started to get nervous and cuddled into him more, so he could calm down. He did.

As soon as we got to the hotel room, he threw his stuff into the closet and stood there for a couple of minutes. I leaned on the wall and stared at him, not knowing what to say. So I finally had the nerve to say something.

"Let's not go out tonight. You're too mad to even be around people." I said.

His head snapped towards me. His eyes were scary to look at. I backed away slightly, not knowing I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm just saying. Sorry..." I said, looking down at the floor.

He looked back at the empty closet, still not saying anything. Then I saw a evil smirk on his face from the mirror. He turned towards me and showed it to me.

"I got a better idea..." He smiled and started making his way towards me.

"Dean... you're scaring me." I said.

"Oh, am I?" He said as he grabbed a handful of my hair. "You should be." He said as he threw me on the bed.

I collapsed on the bed as I was backing up all way to the headboard. He got on the bed, crawled slowly to me, making the dirtiest eye contact I've ever seen.

"Come on, Dean! Not tonight..." I said.

"Now, you've been saying that ever since we even got together. 'Not tonight, not tonight, not tonight.' Well, tonight is not your night... It's mine." Dean laughed as he started smelling my hair.

I pushed him away but he just came back too strong. I felt his hands around my neck, choking me. I couldn't breathe so I started punching him in the face, nothing.

He laughed. "Real cute."

He let go of me as he ripped off my shirt and pulled down my pants. I kept fighting back but still, it wasn't going anywhere. He managed to get his shirt and pants off while I was still kicking.

"Dean, please... Don't do this!" I started crying.

"Oh stop crying." He said as he took my bra off.

"I beg you please!" I said.

"SHUT UP!" He said and that's when I kept my mouth shut.

I started to shiver as I felt his fingers rub my nipples. He started kissing roughly, all down my body. That's when he removed my underwear and licked his lips.

"Hmmm... you see if you're ready." He said as he entered one finger inside me.

I clutched onto my pillow. Haven't feeling this in a while, it felt weird.

"You're getting there but I think you're not fully opened just yet." He said as he placed one more finger inside of me.

I started to hurt just slightly. He started pushing them in and pulling them out over and over again, so roughly.

"Dean, stop! It hurts! Please!" I yelled.

"Oh? You want more? Sure, I can do that!" He said as he entered another finger.

I started screaming. The pain was unbearable. I don't think Seth has entered these many fingers inside me.

"Come on, bitch!" He yelled as he entered the fourth finger. "Scream!"

I screamed even more. His fingers were going so fast and so hard that I could pass out.

"Why won't you fucking cum?! Cum bitch!" He yelled at me.

My screams went louder and louder until I finally started screaming at the top of my lungs and I came. He pulled them out and sucked all of my juices in and smirked.

"Get up." He said as he grabbed my hair to pull me up.

He put me in a headlock as he grabbed a condom out of his jeans pocket. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and threw it across the room. After he put it on, he bent me over and started fucking me. I still had major pain from the violent thrusting of his fingers. Now, this was his dick plunging into me. He didn't care that he was hurting me.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even be able to stand up." He said, grabbing on to my arms. "You like that, bitch? Huh? You fucking whore?"

I kept screaming in agony and moaning so loud. He was really taking out his anger on me.

"Oh yeah... I feel your pussy getting tighter." He said, going faster and harder.

"Dean, stop it! This fucking hurts!" I yelled out.

"But you like it... don't you slut?" He laughed.

I felt myself cum after a few more thrusts. I think I've lost count out of how many times I came.

"Are you about to cum yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet... Want me to cum inside you?" He smirked.

"No! Dean, I already came! I'm getting sore!" I yelled out.

"That's good." He said as he flipped me over on my back and started fucking me.

He was getting way too violent. His thrusting was extremely painful. He was now at the pace where he was going as fast as he could and as harder as he could. I'm at that point where I'm barely screaming and was feeling numb from the waist down.

"Oh my fucking... god... You feel so... good." He said as his head spun from the pleasure.

He started teasing my nipples, pinching them and slapping my breasts hard. He went down to kiss me, tongue deep in my throat. I wanted this to stop. The pain started to decrease as my relaxation started to increase.

"Oh god... I'm about to cum..." He panted.

He pulled out and ripped the condom off of his dick. He grabbed my head and made me open my mouth and started deep throating me.

"Almost there... Almost there... Here it comes!" He said.

Then, he made the loudest groans and his cum exploded into my mouth. There was so much, I was about to choke.

"Swallow it... Swallow it!" He yelled as I did what I was told. "Oh yeah... Suck it. Suck it all up... You are such a dirty little fucking slut." He said as he was caressing my head.

He finally pulled out and I collapsed on the bed in my own filth. Dean felt satisfied and he was back to his sweet smile.

"Well, I feel better! Thanks babe!" He said, as he went to take a shower

I watched him get in the shower. I stared at the ceiling for almost this whole entire time when he was in. I felt pain all over my body. I was wet, I smelled, and... I was disgusted at myself. What did I just get myself into? The guy was fucking choking me! I thought I about to fucking die right there! Now, I'm starting to second guess about being with Dean. I just want to get out of here. I was trying to get up, but the pain I had wouldn't let me so I just collapsed back on the bed. Finally, after 10 minutes of shuffling around, I got myself under the covers. Dean came out and put on some fresh new underwear and got into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into me. I couldn't even more because I was in so much pain.

"I love you so much, baby." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

For once... I didn't say it back.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke early the next morning before anyone else did. My head was hurting but the pain from the waist down was worse. Ever since Dean lost that match with The Undertaker that night, he gave the WORST fucking I've ever experienced in my life. He took his anger out on me...

I left a note on the bedside table, telling him that I had a family crisis. Doubt he would believe that... I left to go home and took the next flight out. It was hard carrying all of my bags but at least I made it home. Sooner or later, I went back on the road and was back in the office on NXT with Dusty Rhodes. I was thankful The Shield wasn't there that night because I scared to face Dean. After that, everything was cool. I was back at the dance studio, doing choreography. Since I've had so much free time, I decided to sign up at Masquerade, a dance competition down in Birmingham, which will be in a month or so.

Ever since I left, Dean has been calling me nonstop. I was even scared to pick up the phone. So, finally I decided to call him back.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey babe. I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay?" He said.

He sounded very upset about me. He wasn't as intimidating as he was that night. I didn't even know what to say.

"I'm fine. I'm just... doing choreography."

"Listen, we need to talk about what happened."

"No, Dean. We don't."

"Yes, we do. Kelsey, I am so sorry about what I did to you. Honestly, my anger got the best of me. Even though it felt REALLY good... I promise not to hurt you like that ever again."

"Dean, somehow I don't believe you. I'm still hurting! I'm still in pain! I've never seen you act THAT physical on me! You can't just say, 'oh, I'm not going to hurt you like that ever again.' after just a couple of days of doing it. You won't keep your promise..."

"Kelsey, please... Don't break up with me now. I think we should at least work this out..."

I sighed, knowing I shouldn't forgive him. "I believe in second chances."

"Me too." He said, sounding relieved. "How about I take you out to dinner after Raw? Please. Let me make it up to you."

"Of course. What are you planning on taking me to?"

"Somewhere fancy."

"Then I'll find my best dress and shoes." I said.

"Good." He said.

"Oh... And by the way... I'm getting my own room for now, okay?" I hesitated.

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Thank you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said before the phone clicked off.

Now... it was time to get back to work. I was on the next flight to Raw. On the plane, I see a familiar face. Seth Rollins. My heart pounded, thinking of Dean was on this flight too. Was worse was that Seth was the only one on the flight. As soon as he saw me, my heart got stuck in my throat. He waved at me and patted on the seat next to me. I wanted to sit down but I was afraid whether Dean was on this flight but I didn't see him around.

"Dean not here?" I asked Seth.

"Nope. Roman is already on his way there and Dean is already waiting over there. What happened between you and Dean? Are you two okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I had a family crisis." I said as I sat down next to him. "Is anyone going to sit here?"

"I'll tell them the exact same thing on the last flight. Remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"Anyways... are you two okay?"

"We're fine." I said as the plane's video started and the plane started moving.

While up in the air, I still sat next to Seth, since no one claimed it. While Seth was listening to music, I was looking at some lyrical dresses for my solo that I'll be performing at Masquerade. When Seth came out of his own world, he looked over and see what I was looking at.

"Whatcha got there?" He said, as he grabbed the magazine from me.

"Oh, I'm looking for the perfect dress for my solo that I'm going to perform in a couple of weeks." I said as I snatched back the magazine from his hand.

"On Raw?"

"No, a dance competition in Birmingham."

"Oh. What song are you planning to do?"

"Stay by Rihanna."

"Never heard that one."

"That's because you don't listen to Rihanna, stupid." I smiled.

"Is it like a slow song?"

"Yeah, so I'm going to find a dress that fits with it." I said as I was flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" He said, as he grabbed it from me.

"What? You a fashion critic now?"

"Uh... I lived with Leigh for almost two years... and she's knows fashion. It's bad enough to know what goes with what." He said and I laughed.

As he put his music down in his lap, he grabbed mine and put on the song on repeat as he started flipping through the pages. I didn't complain so I just looked out the window and enjoyed the view. It took him a while but he finally stopped and put his finger on one.

"There." He said as he gave me the magazine.

I looked at it and I was extremely surprised at what he found. It was perfect. It was a beautiful light blue dress with a sparkling beaded rhinestone appliqué that embellishes the gathered sequin mesh bodice. The back has two sets of crossing straps and the soft sequin mesh skirt with a front drape and spandex biketard that are attached at the empire seam. It also included with a rhinestone headband.

**(It's on Weissman Costumes website if you guys want to look at it. It's called Believe. These are their exact words to describe it.)**

They also had different colors, white, yellow, and light pink. It was even hard to decide which one I wanted.

"Wow. You did a great job, Seth." I smiled.

"I think you should go with the white one." He said and I looked at him. "I think it would look beautiful on you."

I looked at him when he said that. Seth quickly hesitated and tried to think of something to say to cover what he just said.

"I mean... it's better than the other colors." He said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I nervously laughed and he laughed too.

That's when that spark appeared. We were looking into each other eyes and I could still feel the energy between us. I finally just looked down and back at the dress and Seth was back to his music. I can't let things get worse.

I finally got to the hotel and saw that Dean was in the lobby already. He smiled when he saw me and that slight nervousness came back in me. He gave me a hug as always and a kiss on the lips as I approached to the desk and claimed my key to my room. Dean carried my bags up to my room and dropped them in front of my door.

"I made reservations." He said as he hugged me.

"To where?" I asked him.

"Hell, I don't know. Some Italian restaurant downtown." He laughed.

"Do you know where it is?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know but we'll take a taxi." He said.

Later that night, the show started as I did my basic warm up since I have a match tonight with Cameron and Naomi against AJ and the Bella Twins. I was walking out to the ring but as soon as I was about to go through the curtain...

"Stop for a sec." He said as his hand touched my shoulder.

My heart thumped as I turned around slowly. It was Triple H. I smiled but he just flashed his angry eyes back at me and I looked down.

"I don't want to hear it, Hunter."

"Well, you are going to hear it anyways." He said as I huffed. "Did you see what I was talking about? This is why I told you NOT to get involved at WrestleMania."

"Alright..."

"No, listen. You didn't heed my warning and STILL went out there!"

"But you still kicked his ass, Hunter!" I told him.

"I know that but when you were busy with Heyman, you managed to slap Lesnar in the face and later sent you to the hospital."

"Ok, Hunter..."

"Were you even scared?"

"No. I wasn't. Until, what he did to me, I mean that did scare me."

"Now, have you learned your lesson?"

My music hit and I started to get irritated. "No." and I walked out, leaving Triple H to nod his head.

I was standing at the corner with Naomi, watching Cameron getting destroyed by AJ. I see why all of the men loved her, just because she's crazy and makes cute little poses that will make the men drool. The one thing I hate about AJ is that she has a crush on The Shield, both Seth and Dean. I can show her. Besides, I can get all of the men drooling. I just don't want to.

As Cameron was laying flat on her back, AJ blew me a kiss. I snarled as she went for a cover but Cameron kicked out. This was when AJ started to get frustrated. Finally, Cameron managed to tag me in and I got in the ring and waved at her. AJ was pleading to me for a few seconds but then slaps me in the face. I smirked as I felt the slap in my cheek and I smiled at AJ. AJ was about to make another slap but I caught it and pushed her to the corner where the Bellas were at. AJ tried to tag in one of the Bellas but both of them jumped off, leaving her by herself. AJ turned around to see me getting spear and getting the pin on her.

"Your winners, the Funkadactyls and the Diva's Champion, Kelsey!" the announcer said.

I smiled at her as the referee raised my hand in the air and I hugged Cameron and Naomi.

"Here you go." I said as I was handling Cameron an ice pack backstage.

"Thanks girl." She said as she laid the ice pack on her head.

"Hey guys." Kaitlyn said, she said as she was scanning through her phone.

"Anything from your secret admirer?" I smiled.

"Stop it." She blushed. "But I did this from him."

I grabbed her phone from her and Naomi and Cameron read along as we both smiled and snickered.

"That is so cute!" Naomi said.

"Man, that is so corny!" I said out loud.

"No, it's not!" Cameron said.

"It is to me." I laughed.

"Natalya is already getting the Great Khali to investigate." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't think that'll work." I said.

"Why not?" Naomi asked me.

"Khali doesn't know English very well."

"Well, Natalya said Khali was a once a cop back in India so I'll take that." Kaitlyn said.

"Well, good luck with that. I got a date to get ready for." I smiled.

"Oooohhh, with who?" Cameron smiled.

"Yeah, who?" Naomi smiled too.

"Dean Ambrose." Kaitlyn said.

"Eww." They both said.

"How did you know?" I asked Kaitlyn.

"It's all over the locker room." She said.

"Well, that's just great. I got to remember that Natalya won't keep her mouth shut." I said as I walked off.

I went back to the hotel room to get ready for my date with Dean Ambrose. As I finished doing my hair and makeup, Dean texted me and told me he was in his room, getting ready and asked me to come up. I hesitated but I still did it anyways. I wouldn't want to anger him in anyway.

I smoothed out my short coral dress as I knocked on his door. Dean opened it, still pushing his teeth and was still in his Shield gear. He nearly dropped his toothbrush as soon as he saw me.

"Damn." He said as he put his toothbrush in the sink and took my hand and twirled me around. "You look so gorgeous."

"As do you, sir." I smiled.

"I'm not even ready, babe." He said, looking down at himself.

"Still." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, thanks for accepting this after what happened on Smackdown." He smiled.

I wanted to say "When you lost to The Undertaker?" but that would make things worse so I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, get comfortable. I'm almost ready." He said as he went back into the bathroom.

I sat on his bed, watching tv. As soon as I sat down, I saw something on the desk, looks like a folder with some papers inside. Being nosey, I decided to sit at the desk and opened the folder. I started looking at it, scanning through papers, and I found something that caught my eye. It was a list of text messages to Seth's ex-girlfriend Leigh. I started reading on. I can't believe this... Dean was playing as Seth to talk to Leigh, and told her that he missed her and wanted to break up with me! I cupped my mouth in shock. Seth was right all along. He had nothing to do with Leigh. Dean used his cell phone to talk as Seth so that Seth and I could break up and Dean would have his chance with me. I need to get out of here and tell Seth. As soon as I got up, Dean was looking at me, looking all sharp with his hair pulled back. I immediately got up and closed the folder.

"What in the hell are you doing..." He said as I swallowed.


	9. Next series is up!

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this so far! If you guys aren't, then I'm sorry that it's not the way you wanted it. If you want keep reading on, please do so. But honestly, I hope you guys are really enjoying it. The next series "Walking On Broken Glass" is up and running!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
